Fighting
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Gray and Natsu realize that even though they fight a lot, their feelings for each other are not as clear as they seem. Rated M because I'm planning on having some yaoi scenes there. This is my first non-Vocaloid story... I hope you like it! Gray X Natsu yaoi.
1. More than Hate

Natsu and Gray had never gotten along. Pretty much whenever they came into contact with each other, they would end up either arguing or beating each other up. This kind of annoyed many people, especially Lucy and Erza, because they fought way too much for people who were actually in the same guild. They were more alike than they might have thought they were, though.

Gray was known for always taking his clothes off; apparently by "accident." He also was a powerful wizard, like Natsu or even Erza. And Natsu... He was the son of Igneel, a great dragon. This gave him great power, as well as great pride. Although he. Got sick easily and seemed relatively harmless at first, he had the ability to be a great threat.

No one really knew the reasons why the two of them fought so much, Some people said it was because they were the two most powerful male wizards in the Fairy Tail guild. Or, they speculated that they just naturally hated each other. But, perhaps, it was not hate that drove them to fight so often, but rather love that neither of them was able to accept.

In that time and place, it was very controversial for two guys to be together in that way. A wizard could get kicked out of their guild for that, or maybe even put in jail. Fairy Tail was a little bit more accepting about things like that, but even so, they had to be careful. So careful that they would hide their feelings; even from themselves. But, then again, that was only a theory.

Either way, they still kept fighting so much that it sometimes got in the way of their missions and caused both the two of them and some others to lose money. Then, that would turn into an argument about "whose fault it was." It seemed hopeless trying to make them get along, and so people just basically gave up.

But, they both felt a strange feeling forming in their hearts. One that they didn't understand at all. Gray was the first one to come to realization about his feelings for Natsu.

It seemed like somehow every time they talked, especially when they made physical contact, Gray's heart would start beating faster. Sometimes he would blush, and in the middle of an argument find that he could hardly even speak. On top of that, he started having these weird dreams about Natsu. Those dreams actually ended up helping both of them accept the fact that they love each other.

Chapter 2 is coming soon So don't stop reading ;)


	2. Sleep-Talking

When it happened, Gray was sleeping on the couch with Natsu in the room and he started muttering things in his sleep.

"Natsu-kun! I love you!" he said. "Please never leave me alone!"

Now, Natsu was just confused. He thought that Gray had hated him, or at least disliked him. It was very surprising to find out that he... loved him... Plus, since when was he gay anyways?! Natsu wasn't sure how to react to this, but for some reason he was slightly pleased to find out about it.

"What the hell am I thinking?!" thought Natsu, "I'm not gay, and even if I was I wouldn't want to be with that asshole Gray!"

But, as he gave it more thought, and listened to more of Gray's sleep-talking, he realized that maybe he did have feelings for the other wizard.

Somehow, now that he finally decided to listen to his own emotions, he felt like the sudden love for Gray was overwhelming. He didn't understand what it was like to be in love with someone, let alone a guy. Not only was he another man, but a guy who he thought he hated. Was it really okay for him to feel this way? Would the others in

Fairy Tail judge him if they found out? Concluding that they probably would have a problem with it, Natsu decided to keep it a secret for a while. Maybe he would try to tell Gray sometime soon, though...

This was all so new to him. He had never really felt passionate about anything other than becoming a powerful wizard and being reunited with his father Igneel. Suddenly, this person who he thought he hated had become the object of his affection. How could that happen so quickly? Well, the reality was that he was actually in love with Gray for a long time, but refused to admit it to himself. That was his way of protecting not only his pride, but his emotions. Being in love could cause all kinds of pain; the kind of pain that affects your mind instead of your body. That was truly the worst kind of pain.

Gray had actually realized that he loved Natsu several months before this event, but he had kept it a secret and continued fighting with Natsu to make sure that no one would figure out his true feelings. There was too much worry that would come from the other members of Fairy Tail finding out about this. Not only would they scrutinize him and Natsu, but it would also embarrass all of the other members of the guild when the public found out about it. After all, they were already criticized for being somewhat reckless, and two male members being romantically involved with each other would just create even more controversy. So, for the sake of the group and of their own emotions, Gray and Natsu both decided that they had to keep it a secret. At least for a while. But maybe they could tell each other sooner, or at least Natsu could, considering how he already knew that Gray felt the same way.


	3. Confessions

Natsu's POV:

I never thought that I would fall in love. Never. I knew that if I had someone get in the way of my missions or my training, then it would destroy my chances of finding my father again or being a great wizard. All my life, I thought that love was something that you could choose whether or not to partake in, as if it were actually voluntary. I mean, there really was no point in doing so. It didn't have any benefits for success and could really slow me down.

What is even worse is that I ended up falling for someone who I had previously thought I hated. Gray had always been nothing but an obstacle to me, as well as someone to argue with about random things. Plus, he was a guy, and being gay was not exactly "accepted" around here. I had never noticed my true feelings for him until I heard him talking about me in his sleep, which led me to believe that he had feelings for me. After that, I no longer felt annoyed when he randomly took off his clothes, but actually a bit... aroused... I guess...?

All I can really say is that it was a weird feeling that I didn't want. The butterflies in my stomach took over my usual confidence around him and I even got a bit self conscious. Before this, I had never cared at all what anyone thought of my appearance; I just wanted to be known for being tough and a hard opponent to fight against. But now, I made sure to take a little bit longer getting ready in the mornings and wore better clothes when I knew that I would be spending time with him.

I don't know why it took me so long to come to terms with my feelings for Gray. Once I realized it, I found that those silly things I did around him and my passion for fighting with him actually came from the emotions that I was keeping hidden, even from myself. And there was reason for doing so! I could be kicked out of Fairy Tail, which was one of the most important parts of my life. Now that I think about it, tolerance of people like us was really low. I had never really noticed it or cared much, and I wasn't even really against the laws prohibiting marriages between to guys or girls in our kingdom, at least until I found myself being one of those people. Then, I found it horrible that we were given such unequal rights to "regular" people.

At least our country was more tolerant than others. Many kingdoms near us actually made it illegal to be gay. I didn't understand why their governments thought that they should be able to control what people do in their private lives. I mean, would it really hurt anyone or directly affect their lives?! What used to pass me by without notice now really pissed me off pretty much whenever I thought about it. But, whatever, I couldn't really do anything about it, so the best thing that I could possibly do is to try to gather as much courage as possible to confess my love to him.

I don't know why it was so hard to tell him. I already knew that he felt the same way, so it's not like I should have had a fear of being rejected. Maybe it was cause he might tell other people, and that could get us in trouble or at least embarrassed a lot. Either way, every time I tried to approach him alone to talk about it, I would get really shy and back out. I don't know what came over me then! I had NEVER been shy at all, and I always told people how I felt, no matter how controversial it was.

Being so good at fighting, I thought that I was indestructible to any power. But, I was wrong. There was one thing that got ahold of me better than any enemy ever had, and that thing was called "love." After I realized that it had infected me, I could not escape, and thoughts about Gray kept creeping into every corner of my mind.

One day in the Winter, during a week when we weren't getting hired by much, I decided that it was time to tell Gray how I feel about him. I was scared, but I managed to go as quickly as I could to Gray's house. I even took transportation to get there, and everyone knows how sick I get from that. I did so because this was really important to me, and although it was looked down on by society for two guys to be together, I'd dint even care anymore. By now, I was totally consumed by my love for him. The sad thing was that I didn't want to feel this way, but I knew by now that it was inescapable.

Countless worries went through my head on the way to Gray's house. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he won't admit it because he's too scared? What if I get to scared to tell him and end up leaving before I even got the chance to talk to him about it? I just wanted my thoughts to shut up and leave me alone! Shouldn't I have been able to control my own mind? Sadly, love has the power to take over a person's own soul.

When I finally got to his house, I knocked on the door and waited for him to come answer it.

"Natsu? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, "You never come visit me."

I blushed, feeling my heart pounding at a faster rate than usual, "I-I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

It was weird talking to him like this. I usually was very confident and assertive when speaking to people, but this time I couldn't get ahold of my own emotions. They kept grabbing me and forcing me to sound like a stupid little schoolgirl talking to her crush! And that was NOT like me at all.

How could Gray manage to sound so normal when he was talking to me? I mean, unless I was hallucinating when he was talking about me in his sleep, he obviously feels the same way about me. Yet he still sounds pretty confident and not shaky when he's talking to me, even about things like this.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. But I noticed a small hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh, um, can I come in first?" I requested.

"Sure." he replied.

I noticed that his shirt was off, which was not at all surprising considering that he was Gray, and taking off his clothes was one of his main hobbies.

We sat down at his wooden table and began to talk.

"Okay, it's kinda hard for me to say this, but I've really liked, or even loved you for a while now." I confessed. As soon as I said this, panic started to fill every inch of my body and soul. But the worry was eased the moment he began to speak.

Tears of joy forming in his lovely eyes, Gray looked at me, "I love you too, Natsu! I have for a really long time, but I kept it a secret from you because I was a afraid that you would reject me."

He then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, as well as a tight embrace, and held my hand.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you so much. I guess that was the way I hid it, you know?" I apologized.

"That's okay. I enjoyed fighting." smirked Gray, "I feel like doing something else now, though."

As he hugged me again, I noticed that he was already hard. I couldn't help but get aroused myself from the feel of him touching me that way.

"I think I know exactly what you have in mind, and I would like that very much." I grinned mischievously.

After hearing me say that, Gray grabbed me by the hand and dragged me upstairs to his room to have some "fun."

He unbuttoned my pants as well as his own and swiftly took off all of our clothes. I, along with all of the other members of Fairy Tail as well as some innocent citizens, had already seen him naked thousands of times. But this time just seemed different; probably because he meant it in a sexual way. Usually he just took them off for the hell of it.

He starting stroking me slowly, but after a while began to go faster. And just when I thought I couldn't feel any better, I felt something warm and wet on my member. It was his mouth...

He kept doing that for quite a while, until I felt as if I was going to come already. He stopped, knowing that that was something that we would have to share together.

He put his fingers in my mouth to get them wet, and then slowly put one, then two, then three fingers up my hole. It felt uncomfortable, but after I while I started to like it. But this was just the warm up. Just as I was getting used to this feeling, he took his fingers out.

"Are you ready?" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah, go ahead and do it." I permitted.

He put himself inside of me, and at first it hurt pretty badly, but then it started to feel really, really good.

"Ohh Gray, I'm going to come soon!" I moaned.

"Me too, you're so fucking tight Natsu!" he replied with lust in his voice.

I orgasmed, and soon after he came inside of me, filling me with his sticky white seed.

After that, we laid down on the bed for a while, not even bothering to put clothes on; simply holding each other.

It was then that we heard a knock on the door. We didn't notice at first, so we didn't answer it. Suddenly, Lucy barged in, rapidly running up the stairs.

"Gray! I'm here to come pick up some stuff from your house. Is Natsu here too? Try not to fight to much, will us?" she yelled.

I was petrified. I couldn't let Lucy see us like this, but I really couldn't move either. There was no way to escape!

"Lucy! Don't come in!" I shouted at her, but it was already too late.

She walked in, and when she saw us, lying naked in each other's arms, she looked completely shocked.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?!" screamed Lucy.

Explaining this to her would not be fun...

Chapter 4 coming soon so don't stop reading. I'm doing several fics at the same time so sorry for any delay.


	4. Accepting

Natsu's POV still:

Lucy realized what we were doing, so she blushed and walked out side to let us get dressed. I knew that we would have to explain it to her after we put our clothes on, and I was anxious about her reaction. I was worried about what she would think of us, and if she would tell others about what she saw. I mean, girls love gossiping, right?

After getting dressed, we had Lucy sit down with us at the table.

"I-I thought you guys hated each other. So what the fuck are you doing sleeping together?!" ranted Lucy, "And since when are you two even gay?! I'm soooo telling everyone in Fairy Tail!"

"No! Don't do that Lucy! You can't!" Gray protested, "What we do in our private lives is none of your business, and it could actually ruin our lives if you tell the others!"

I nodded in agreement, and Lucy sighed, "Okay, I won't tell them. But it will be hard to think of you the same way anymore. I'll still be your friend and go on missions with you, though."

I was grateful that she decided to keep it a secret. It showed that she actually cared about us, and was able to look past the differences that separated us from society and still like us as people. But, she was right, everything would be different from now on. My relationship with Gray was now more complicated than ever, and I didn't even know what I was to him. I don't know if I could call him my "boyfriend" at that point, but we did have a romantic and sexual relationship. But, I still felt the urge to punch him every once in a while. And it would take a while for us to be capable of telling the public or even our close friends about this, as we would have a huge chance of being shunned and thought of as "wrong."

But even though this brought in so many new problems and worries, it also brightened my life in so many ways. Now, I had someone to love, which despite what I had previously thought, was not a bad thing at all. Love is not a curse; it is a blessing. With the new bond that I shared with Gray, we could be the best partners possible. That was something that I could not achieve on my own.

The other members of Fairy Tail noticed that we were acting different, especially around each other, but they never mentioned it. They probably were thinking and making theories in their head. Maybe they thought that we had become friends, or that we hated each other too much to even argue anymore. They had no idea of our true reasons for acting like this: because now, we had become lovers. The only bad thing was that we would have to keep it a secret, possibly forever.


End file.
